Krystal Goderitch
|portrayed by = Tatiana Maslany |first = "The Weight of This Combination" |last = "Manacled Slim Wrists" |epcount = 7 |romances =Rudy † (kissed; unaware of their being biologically related to one another) Hector † (former monitor; killed by Rudy and Seth) |seasons = 3, 4, 5 |skin color = |height = 5'4 |occupation = Manicurist |monitor = Hector † (formerly)}} Krystal Goderitch is a main character and a LEDA clone currently residing in Canada.Ruthless in Purpose, and Insidious in Method After her encounter with Rudy in "The Weight of this Combination", she has become suspicious of what she is and "why all these weird things keep happening to her". Biography Early Life Nothing much is known about Krystal's early life. However, because she is a Project Leda clone it can be deduced that she was not raised self-aware. Also, before her relationship with her monitor Hector, her previous boyfriend Craig left her for Alaska two years and a day into their relationship and she tells Felix that she notices this trend on all her relationships so far. Season 3 Krystal is first introduced in the Season 3 premiere "The Weight of This Combination" via archive footage shown to Sarah Manning by Delphine Cormier in Marion Bowles' mansion. Delphine explains that after greeting the Castor clones Rudy and Seth, they attempted to kidnap her. They were soon intercepted and Krystal was freed afterwards. However, her monitor Hector and another member of the Dyad security team was killed in the process. Krystal plays a larger role in "Ruthless in Purpose, and Insidious in Method". She is visited by Delphine, posing as a customer, at her job as a manicurist, at which point she recounts her attempted kidnapping; she reveals that her boyfriend (and monitor), Hector, was killed by Rudy and Seth. Afterwards, Delphine and Dr. Nealon discuss her status, noting that she remained naïve about clones and had rationalized her encounter with Castor. There were also three potential candidates for her new monitor. Later, Felix also visits her nail salon to steal her identity for Rachel to use to escape the country. However, unbeknownst to the Clone Club, Rachel and Nealon had made other plans. Nealon kidnaps Krystal as she is getting off work, then places her into a medically-induced coma so that he can use her to take Rachel's place, allowing Rachel to be secretly removed from Dyad. Delphine revisits Krystal at her medical room in "History Yet to Be Written" thinking she is Rachel along with Nealon, discussing on transferring her to a private facility before Ferdinand starts investigating deeper into her supposed death. Delphine examines "Rachel"'s left hand and finds her nails well-manicured, only for "Rachel" to suddenly awake from her coma and accidentally slaps Delphine with said hand. Krystal quickly recognizes her as one of her previous customers. She instantly panics at her hospitalized state and the eyepatch, much to Delphine's shock and confusion as she tries to calm Krystal down. In "Human Raw Material", Krystal has begun taking self-defense lessons, in response to her attempted abduction by Rudy and Seth. Physical appearance In her first appearance in the Season 3 premiere "The Weight of this Combination", Krystal wears her hair in a thin blonde braided ponytail that falls down her left shoulder, a large black quilted jacket, a Venetian-red bodycon dress and a large beaded necklace that covers her upper chest. When Krystal makes an appearance for the second time in "Ruthless in Purpose, and Insidious in Method", her hair is worn in soft, blond waves, framing her face, while she wears a peach-colored, body-fitting dress with a black undergarment peeping above the scooping neckline. Season 4: Although still very much unaware of her being a clone and whatnot, she actually is able to unearth some critical info for Clone Club while inadvertently providing them with the whereabouts of Delphine Cormier. Season 5: TBA Gallery: Krystal.png KrystalSarah01giphy.gif KrystalandSarah02giphy.gif OBIV EP410 D06 FEB29 KW 0169 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OBIV EP410 D06 FEB29 KW 0139 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OBIV EP410 D06 FEB29 KW 0106 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg Ck21UHHUUAUxmP3.jpg 13432338 1006693752699483 6830980780177012850 n.jpg Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:LEDA Clones Category:Appears in Season 4 Category:Main Characters Category:Former Recurring Character Category:Unaware Clones Category:Appears in Season 5